The disclosure generally relates to an image sharing system and, more particularly, to an image sharing system and related computer program product capable of providing a more intuitive graphic user interface (GUI) for a user to select images thereon.
As the progress of the Internet and multimedia applications, many people often upload a lots of image data to various websites to share with their family, friends, colleagues, or other people, and may also search for images shared by others. Traditional image sharing websites typically categorize numerous image data based on the time of upload, the time of photographing, or the image category defined by the user. In addition, the traditional image sharing websites typically provide the sorted results to the user in the form of an image list.
The image selection basis provided by the traditional image list to the user is typically presented in the form of descriptive texts. In some applications, thumbnails may be attached on the traditional image list as auxiliary data. However, since the selection basis provided by the traditional image list is dull and very restricted in terms of format, it is usually difficult for the user to effectively find image data of interest, thereby causing the user to waste a lot of time on searching image. For example, numerous image data may be uploaded to the image sharing websites after popular activities or events take place. In this situation, the traditional image list is especially incapable of assisting the user to effectively find the image of interest, thereby deteriorating the aforementioned problem and adversely affecting the user satisfaction level of the image sharing websites.